


Promises

by Lamenta



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anders did not kill Karl after 'Tranquility', Angst, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, M/M, Rite of Tranquility, Romance, Tragic Romance, Tranquil!Karl, Tranquility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamenta/pseuds/Lamenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For SennaLaureen, who recently gifted me with a beautiful Kanders AU <3 *smooches*</p>
<p>This is set after Anders' companion quest "Tranquility" in Act 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SennaLaureen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennaLaureen/gifts).



“Why am I here?“

 

With a barely audible sigh, Anders locked the clinic’s door and carefully approached Karl. The sight of the brand on his former lover’s face still made him wince, but he had learned not to let it show. It seemed to unsettle Karl, whenever he became aware of Anders’ discomfort.

 

“They will not be happy that I left the Gallows,” Karl stated and the lack of emotion in his voice was physically painful to Anders. “I should return. I would not want to cause you any inconvenience.”

 

They had the same argument every night, for almost two weeks now. And just like on each of those nights, Anders carefully reached out and cupped Karl’s face.

 

“You’re here so I can keep you safe,” Anders murmured and watched cracks of blue breaking the skin on his hands. Karl stiffened for a moment and Anders smiled sadly when there was finally recognition in the other man’s eyes. “Welcome back,” Anders whispered.

 

“Will you ever tell me how this is possible?” Karl murmured. “You’re…”

 

“Even if I told you, you’ll have forgotten, come morning,” Anders argued gently. “Karl, I am so sorry…” He pulled the other man close and nuzzled Karl’s neck.

 

Karl hesitated returning the embrace but when he finally did, Anders found himself melting against him. Too many years apart, too many words unsaid; Anders was on the verge of breaking, just thinking about how much they had taken from him by now. Losing Karl this way, it was the final straw. And yet, instead of fury and the need for revenge on those who had caused them so much pain, Anders and Justice had come to a new agreement.

 

“I will find the cure,” Anders promised Karl quietly. “I will undo this. I will bring you back.”

 

“We once made a promise to each other,” Karl reminded gently.

 

“A promise I cannot keep.” Anders tightened his hold on Karl. “Don’t ask it of me. Accept my new promise instead?”

 

Slowly, Karl pulled back and looked into Anders’ pleading eyes.

  
“We will cure you,” Justice promised fervently. “We will cure _all_ who had to face such injustice.”

 

Karl frowned at the unearthly tone of voice. “Anders, what have you done?” he whispered.

 

“What I had to do,” Anders’ replied, his voice slowly returning to normal. “Maybe it was fate, after all, as I can now bring to you what they have taken.” He leaned in and brought his lips to Karl’s for a hesistant, chaste kiss. It seemed like a lifetime since he’d last done this and despite their years apart, despite Karl ending their relationship shortly before leaving Kinloch Hold, the older man kissed back. Anders smiled into the kiss that tasted of sweet longing and his own, salty tears.

 

Their kiss tasted like hope.


End file.
